


2017: Moments Worry

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Zombie AU [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara returns home and finds her mother with a bandage on her arm after a vicious attack... unknown to her though that this is only the beginning.





	2017: Moments Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so we have new votes in.
> 
> Lena: 5 votes.
> 
> Alex: 2 votes.
> 
> Lucy: 0 votes.
> 
> Diana: 0 votes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part of the series.

Alex picked up Kara from College that evening, Lena and Lucy were pissed when they heard that Chloe was being a bitch to Kara against and both threatened to kick Chloe’s ass if she made Kara upset.

Kara was lucky to have people who cared about her in her life even if her sister did not, Alex pulled up outside Kara’s house and Kara hugged Alex tight “Ok I’ll text you later” she promised and Alex nodded her head.

Kara watched as Alex pulled up into her parent’s driveway and walked inside but not before giving Kara one more wave, Kara waved back before heading inside the house, her mother’s car was there in the driveway.

“Mom, I’m home” Kara called.

“I’m in here Kara” Cat called out from the kitchen, Kara smiled and she entered the kitchen, her mother was sitting at the table nursing a bottle of whiskey and a bandage on her arm.

“Mom, are you ok?” Kara asked worried and Cat nodded her head “I’m fine Kara, just some loon who was dosed up on drugs” Cat said.

“What happened?” Kara asked and Cat down her whiskey and poured some more into the glass.

“I was alone in the parking lot, this guy comes out of nowhere and attacks me” she explains “I fought him off but he just kept coming and he… he bit me, took a chunk right out of my arm” Cat said motioning to her bandaged arm, she was shaking.

“Did you get yourself checked out by the doctors?” Kara asked and Cat nodded her head.

“They checked me out, gave me some injections… I’ll be fine Kara” Cat replied hugging Kara tight and Kara smiled as she hugged back tighter before grabbing her bag “Ok I’m going to my room and do my work… is Chloe in?” Kara asked.

Cat shook her head “No, knowing her she is probably in a jail cell for the night” she answered and Kara snorted “I’m done bailing her out” she said with a heavy sigh and Cat smiled “I’m going to bed Kara, I am still shaking” Cat said and Kara nodded her head understanding.

“Ok mom… love you” Kara said.

“Love you too” Cat replied with a smile.

Kara closed her bedroom door and sat on her bed, pulling her cell phone out she texted Alex.

K: Hey Alex, how’s your parents doing? xx

A: They are good, Dad told me your mother was attacked today. Is she ok? xx

K: She seems fine but I’m worried, she is really shaken. xx

A: I’m not surprised, mom came home today with a scratch on her arm, when dad asked her about it she told us that a woman attacked her outside the hospital and scratched her. xx

K: What the hell is going on? First my mom has a chunk bitten out of her arm and your mom gets scratched? xx

A: I don’t know but mom is looking pale. xx

K: Mine too, she is taking a nap but she looked pale. xx

A: Think I’ve seen this once in a movie, probably wake up tomorrow and finding our mothers feasting on human flesh lol. xx

K: Ok thanks for the nightmares ;) lol. xx

A: Well at least you’re armed. xx

K: You mean that old family revolver, I’ve no idea if it still works. xx

A: Didn’t your mother have it restored to working condition back when those break-ins were happening? xx

K: Yeah but never tested and besides I could never shoot my mom. xx

A: How about Chloe? xx

K: Don’t tempt me lol. xx

A: Ok I better get my head down for some sleep, see you tomorrow Kara. xx

K: Night Alex, Love you xx

A: Love you too. xx

Kara smiled and shook her head fondly before texting Lena.

K: Hey Lena, you home safe? xx

L: Aww are you worried? Xx

K: With what happened, yes I am worried. Xx

L: Why, what happened? Xx

K: Mom was attacked today, had a chunk bitten from her arm and Alex’s mom got scratched by her attacker. xx

L: What the hell! Is your mom ok? Xx

K: She looks pale and is sleeping. Xx

L: Infection? Xx

K: Mom said the doctors checked her over after the attack and said she was fine, they gave her an injection. Xx

L: Hmm odd, I’ve heard on the car radio that there had been an increase in attacks all over the city, my mom is downstairs on the phone and she sounds worried. xx

K: Lillian Luthor, worried? Ok that is so not good. xx

L: It’s probably my imagination but these attacks and her behaviour is way too coincidental. xx

K: Don’t be so suspicious Lena, your mother is not some evil genius. Xx

L: No, but she is a business woman with a mean streak and a money grabbing attitude, she cares about nothing other than money. Xx

K: She loves you, in her own way. Xx

L: Maybe, maybe not. xx

K: Ok I better let you get your head down to sleep, I need to text Lucy.

L: I’d rather have my head on your lap ;) xx

K: In your dreams haha xx

L: In my dream’s you’re usually on top of me ;) xx

K: I hate you ;) xx

L: Love you too xx

Kara texted Lucy seconds after and after a while she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, a few hours later though she was awakened by a noise coming from the living room downstairs, sitting up in bed she wiped the sleep from her eyes and got up.

“Mom” she whispered and found her mother’s bedroom door was open and her mother was not inside so she went down stairs slowly, the lights were all off so Kara switched them all on one by one and saw her mother standing there swaying from side to side with her back to Kara.

“Mom, are you ok” Kara asked.

No reply, everything in Kara’s gut was telling her something was off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
